


Dirty Talk with Aomine

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cop Aomine, Dirty Talk, Fireman Kagami, M/M, Multi, PWP, Phone Sex, Pilot Kise, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, just the three having phone (video chat) sex while Aomine is away and showcasing Aomine's filthy, nasty, erotic mouth and Kise and Kagami doing everything that husky, sexy voice orders. This is seriously just porn that reveals my kink for Aomine's voice.</p><blockquote>
  <p>It wasn’t like the fact Aomine was a giant pervert had escaped Kagami's and Kise’s notice. <em>They’d noticed.</em></p>
  <p>How could they not, when the first time the three of them had met at that airport fire a few years back, he’d talked them into a beer afterward, and then right into his bed. They’d woken up the next morning, hung over, wrecked, and completely unable to walk straight for the next two days.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk with Aomine

**Author's Note:**

> For my sweetie [Letti](http://lettimonster.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Happy early b-day. Thanks for the prompt.

It wasn’t like the fact Aomine was a giant pervert had escaped Kagami's and Kise’s notice.  _They’d noticed._

How could they not, when the first time the three of them had met at that airport fire a few years back, he’d talked them into a beer afterward, and then right into his bed. They’d woken up the next morning, hung over, wrecked, and completely unable to walk straight for the next two days. The things he’d done with his handcuffs and nightstick made Kise cover his face every time he went through airport security and Kagami explode into color when the police chief came to the fire house for their monthly meetings.

Now that the three of them lived together, any inhibitions they’d possessed were mostly gone, but that didn’t change the fact he was still a perverted bastard. That he’d extended his work trip by one day just to get the autograph of some big boobed idol said everything.

He’d bitched and moaned about having to attend the law enforcement conference until Kise had taken to wearing his headphones around the house when he was home from his piloting job, and Kagami had taken to baking cakes, loudly, with lots of mixing and banging of pots when he wasn’t on duty at the station. However, once Aomine had found out his favorite gravure model, Mai-chan, was going to be at the bookstore down the street from his hotel, signing autographs of her new photo collection, he’s suddenly been raring to go.

Needless to say, his two lovers were a bit put out. Of course they trusted him. Their three way relationship wouldn’t have lasted this long without trust. It was simply the principle of the thing.

That’s why, on what should have been the last night of Aomine’s trip but wasn’t because of his desire to get that autograph, Kise and Kagami got shitfaced and decided to fuck like bunnies until Aomine dragged his perverted ass back home.

“Kagamicchi,” Kise moaned, grinding down.

They were on the sofa, Kagami leaning back against the cushions while Kise straddled him. The blond’s blue sweater, a sweater that happened to belong to Aomine and that didn’t mean a damn thing, slid off his shoulder, revealing smooth, golden skin. Unable to resist, Kagami set his mouth there, sucking and biting down, knowing he was going to leave a mark and not giving a fuck. Aomine would see it when he got back and would know what they’d been up to, but so what. Just because he was gone for a week didn’t mean they had to live like monks.

Kise rocked against him, dragging their denim-covered cocks against each other. Digging his fingers into Kise’s hips, Kagami pulled him down closer, harder, helping Kise slide and roll on top of him.

“God, Kise.  _Fuck_ ,” he hissed as he came precariously close to creaming his pants.

Giggling in that tinkling, musical way he had, Kise bit his lip, threw back his silky blond head, and began swinging his hips with purpose, winding his arms around Kagami’s neck and playing with the short red hairs at the bigger man’s nape.

Leaning forward, he let his mouth hover over Kagami’s. “What do you want to do, Kagamicchi? Do you want to fuck me?” He gasped and bore down. “Or do you want me to fuck you?” His tongue flicked out, licking along Kagami’s lip.

Kagami didn’t know, didn’t care really, out of his mind from the beer he’d drank and Kise’s hot, lithe body. Closing the distance, he took that perfect, sexy mouth with his own, tasting the alcohol and the sweet flavor that was uniquely Kise. The kiss was hot, obscene, saliva dripping down their chins and wet sucking noises filling the air as their tongues danced and dueled.

Lost in the sexual fog, the pair didn’t hear the insistent ping of the laptop alerting them to a Skype video call. Not a first. When the annoying noise finally penetrated, they had no doubt who was calling them at one-thirty am on a Saturday.

 “Just ignore him and he’ll go away,” Kise panted into his mouth, hands reaching under Kagami’s shirt to trace the outline of his well-defined abs.

Kagami groaned his assent, moving his lips to Kise’s neck, nibbling at the blond’s jugular.

But Aomine didn’t go away. After several more minutes of that grating sound, the pair finally gave up. Kise slid off Kagami’s lap, both of them mourning the loss, and reached over to the coffee table where the laptop sat. A push of the button and Aomine’s irritated face filled the screen.

“What the fuck took you so long?” he growled, shoving a hand through his hair and disheveling the raven-blue locks.

“We were busy, asswipe.” The laptop had a pretty good mic in it so Kagami didn't need to shout, but he did glare. “Why are you calling us in the dead ass of night?” He shifted slightly while he spoke to alleviate the pressure his zipper was putting on his dick.

Aomine saw the movement and his blue eyes narrowed. “Busy, huh? Yeah, I can see that now.” His dark gaze roved over Kise’s flushed face, Kagami’s bruised lips, down to where their pants did little to hide their raging erections.

“So what,” Kise deliberately put his lips to Kagami’s ear, but his golden eyes were trained on the laptop screen. “Why don’t you go back to masturbating to Mai-chan or whatever you were doing and leave us alone. We don’t need your permission have sex.” With slow, deliberate movements he pulled Kagami’s lobe between his straight, white teeth and bit down, making Kagami shiver and Aomine glower even as he reached down to adjust himself.

“You little fucks,” Aomine bared his teeth. “You’re damn right you need my fucking permission! Get ready because I’m going to ream both of your asses when I get home. But,” his expression turned absolutely fiendish, “I think I need a little something to tide me over before then. Strip, both of you.”

The command reverberated out of the laptop’s speakers. He stood up, and the screen showed an up close shot of his white t-shirt before it was whisked off and his mouthwatering six-pack popped into view. The button of his fly was undone and the line of silky, dark hair trailing from his navel was clearly visible.

Bending over, he glanced down at his own screen. “I don’t see any stripping going on.”

 “That’s,” Kagami cleared his throat and glanced over at Kise, who looked just as shocked and intrigued as he felt, “surely you aren’t suggesting what I think you are.”

 “You’re damned right I am and if you both aren’t naked in the next two minutes, I’m going to make you spend the entire weekend nude and on your knees once I’m back in town. You’ll even eat off the floor like the naughty pets you are.”

 Kagami heard Kise swallow hard, and his own heart threatened to beat right out of his chest. Aomine would do it, the bastard. He had domination down to an art form, and the two of them were powerless to resist him. Not that they tried very hard, only when they  _wanted_ to be punished, something he had actually taught them to crave.

But, eating off the floor didn’t sound altogether pleasant. Catching Kise’s eye again, he gave the blond a questioning look. Kise inhaled and then nodded. Okay, so they were doing this.

 Rising to his feet, Kagami pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall from his fingers to the floor. Unbuttoning his jeans, he slowly, carefully slid the zipper down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kise do the same. His gaze rolled back to the laptop and he found Aomine watching them through gleaming, heavy-lidded eyes. The dark-haired man had already removed all his clothing and sat unabashedly naked and unmistakably aroused in the chair, his long, thick cock curving up against his belly.

Balls tightening, Kagami had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm down because, really, Aomine was a fucking beautiful specimen of a man. Pushing his thumbs into the waistband of his pants, making sure to catch his boxers in the process, he peeled them down, biting back a moan as the cloth caught on the sensitive tip of his erection.

“I saw that, Kagami,” Aomine smiled and palmed his cock, “I saw you about jizz on yourself just from taking your pants off. You’re a horny little shit, aren’t you?”

 Kise panted at the image Aomine was giving them, of him slowly, teasingly stroking himself, but Kagami could only stand there, frozen, waiting.

Of course, Aomine noticed that, too. Lips curving sensually, almost cruelly, he spread his legs wide, letting them see everything.

 “Good, that’s good, both of you. Kise lie down on the sofa with your head on the armrest. Throw one leg over the back and let the other dangle toward the floor. I don’t want anything obstructing my view.”

 With a trembling breath, Kise complied, arranging his body on the couch so he was more or less wantonly displayed to the man dominating them from halfway across the country. His pale, brown nipples were hard and stiff, as stiff as the cock jutting out from a thatch of dark blond curls below his waist. Kagami turned from the laptop to watch him, and locked his knees together in an attempt to stem the tide of lust Kise’s gorgeous body and sexy pose aroused. His hand moved toward his own dick but a harsh command aborted the movement.

“Stop!” The word was sharp and loud, like a gunshot, causing Kagami’s hand to drop as fast as kid who’d been caught with his fingers in the cookie jar.

His eyes flew back to Aomine, who was still lazily massaging himself.

“I didn’t say you could touch your dick, Kagami,” Aomine tsked, shaking his head. “Just for that, you’re not allowed to touch yourself for the rest of the night. Well, not your cock anyway. Kise isn’t allowed to touch you either.”

Kagami opened his mouth to protest, but the other man cut him off with a raspy chuckle. “You’re wondering how you’re going to come? That’s what your ass is for. Now, kneel on the couch between Kise’s legs  and stick your fingers in his mouth.”

 Oh how he wanted to flip Aomine off, tell him to shove it and then just get down to business with Kise, but … but he never came as hard as when Aomine was directing him. Whether it was his voice or the act of submitting itself, Kagami didn’t know and didn’t really care to analyze, not right then.

 “Alright, you fucking bastard,” he tried to growl but it came out a breathless supplication instead.

 Kneeling on the sofa, he wedged between Kise’s legs. The blond watched, one long finger playing along the edge of his lip, luminous eyes glowing with desire. Putting a hand on the top of the sofa to steady himself, Kagami leaned over and put his fingers against Kise’s mouth, hissing when the other’s tongue slid out, wrapped around them, and sucked them inside.

“That’s right, Kise, get them nice and sloppy. Kagami’s going to be doing that to your cock, soon. Gonna be putting that smart ass mouth of his on your pretty, throbbing dick.” Kise moaned and sucked harder, his hips moving restlessly. “Mmm, that sounds good, doesn’t it, forcing your slutty, dirty cock down Kagami’s throat, so far down he could choke on it.”

It was Kagami’s turn to moan. Little drops of pre-cum spilled from the head of his erection and onto the tawny, flat plane of Kise’s stomach.

Aomine made Kise suck on Kagami’s fingers for another minute, until he was satisfied they were slick and wet.

“Alright, now comes the good part,” his deep, sinful voice sang out from the laptop and enveloped them. “Reach back and finger yourself with those wet, sloppy fingers, Kagami.”

Too far gone to be embarrassed, Kagami did as he was told. His fingers slid along his hole, rubbing small circles around the tight opening.

“Put one in.” Aomine was breathing heavy now.

 Kagami worked a finger inside. Humming in approval, Aomine gave him his next instruction.

 “Pull it almost all the way out and push it back in. Pretend it’s me, that it’s my hard cock tunneling inside your ass, fucking its way into you. ” Kise made a sort of whining sound and Aomine laughed. “Don’t worry, Kise, I didn’t forget about you. Kagami will be taking care of you in a minute.”

 Withdrawing his finger, Kagami relaxed and shoved it back in, over and over, until Aomine made him add another, and then another. His muscles stretched and burned, but each time he plunged deep his fingers brushed over his prostrate, little grunts of pleasure tickled from his lips.

 “Okay, we don’t want him getting ahead of us,” Aomine’s chair creaked as he shifted and the two men on the couch instinctively looked his way. His skin was glistening, as was the head of his erection, and as his fingers played in the sticky fluid, Kise and Kagami both licked their lips, wishing they could taste him.

“Time for the main event,” he continued in his smooth, orgasm-inducing voice. “Kagami, bend over and take Kise’s cock into your mouth, but don’t stop fingering yourself”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Hunching down, he parted his lips and slid them over Kise’s rigid flesh. The blond curled his toes into the couch and reached down, driving his hands into Kagami’s damp, red hair.

“Now suck. I want to hear it. I want the fucking sound of your mouth slurping and sucking to come through these tiny little speakers. You know how Kise likes it, how he loves when your tongue teases the underside and then laps at the slit.”

“Kagamicchi, Aominecchi,” Kise cried out, writhing under one lover’s mouth and the other’s erotic, vocal assault.

 “Yeah, that’s it. Drink down Kise’s dick and push back on your fingers like the dirty little whore you are. You like that, don't you Kagami, sucking Kise's cock while you ride your own fingers, imagining it's me, imagining I'm there, fucking your ass while Kise fucks your mouth. You're such a little slut, you both are, going at each other like bitches in heat the minute I turn my back. What bad, bad boys you are."

The filthy words, uttered in Aomine’s golden voice, put Kise and Kagami into a frenzy.

Kise arched up, thrusting as deep as he could into Kagami’s mouth, and the redhead took it, shafting himself harder and faster with his fingers, whimpering around the thick, burning flesh.

The slapping sound of Aomine fisting himself poured through the speakers, adding to their desire, their pleasure.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum, but not yet, just a little more,” he groaned and jacked harder, “yeah, almost there. Are you almost there, Kagami, Kise, my two little sluts who couldn’t wait for me to get home?”

Kagami couldn’t speak with Kise thrusting up into his mouth, but the blond thrashed his head back and forth, nearly yelling. “Yes, god yes, Aominecchi, please, let us cum.”

He hadn’t really thought he could cum just from his ass, just from his own fingers working there, but a moment later when Aomine shouted, telling them to let go, he did just that, jerking and shuddering. Kise came, too, spasming and flooding his mouth with hot, bitter fluid. He swallowed as much as he could, but some dribbled out, sliding down his chin.

“Shit, that’s enough to make me cum again,” Aomine breathed as he watched.

When it was over, Kagami flopped back, legs too rubbery to move, and wiped his mouth. Kise, somehow more energetic than before, jumped on him, leaning his face in.

“I just swallowed your cum,” Kagami tried to say, but it just came out an intelligible muffle because Kise was already kissing him enthusiastically.

Finally, Kise pulled back, making a face. “Ew, that was kind of gross.”

“I tried to tell you, dumbass.”

“Oh, well,” Kise put his head on Kagami’s chest and snuggled close. “So, Aominecchi, was that good for you, too?”

Red and gold eyes flipped back to the laptop, where Aomine was languidly mopping up his cock with a tissue.

“Hell yeah, maybe I should go out of town more often.”

Naturally, that wasn’t an option and the look on their faces made it clear. Aomine chuckled.

“Alright, alright. Don’t get your dicks in a twist. I’m just kidding.” 

They relaxed, and the next hour was spent chatting about their day and other mundane bullshit lover’s talk about. Two days later Aomine returned, with Mai-chan’s autograph and matching rings for the three of them. Kagami and Kise decided to forgive him for being a pervert and he forgave them for messing around when he wasn’t there,  _after_ he punished them. He’d promised, after all.

 end


End file.
